joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ali Ahumov
|-|Base= |-|Post-training in K'un-Lun= |-|Post-training in Shambala= |-|Divine Swordsman= Summary Ali Ashumov, an incredibly strong swordsman who, starting as an ordinary man, developed incredible physical characteristics through continuous exercises and training, as a result of which he exceeded the limit of human abilities. He loves swords, so most of the time attached to honing the mastery of the sword. At the beginning of the series, Ali appeared as a neutral character who, at the end of the first season of manhwa, helped Revival Team to defeat Rostislav Klepikov and rest of GCM. After the end of the main events, he went in search of a new power. Thus, he reached K'un-Lun, the parallel dimension, where he learned the mystical art of wielding a sword. After the second timeskip, Ali returns as an incredibly powerful sword master for his category from the mystical land of Shambhala. One of the main moments was the fight with Alexander Bogachev, as a result of which both destroyed entire planets across dimensions. In the final arc, Ali returns as Divine Samurai, a cybernetic god, gaining even more incredible power and abilities in the Lost Dimensions in which he disappeared after the universal genesis. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 6-C, likely far higher, High 6-C with Asura | At least 5-A, higher with Asura | High 4-C, higher with Asura, 4-B with One-Hundred-Sword Style, possibly High 2-A with Bankai Name: Ali Ahumov, "Divine Swordsman" Origin: The Real World, Azerbaijan Gender: Male Age: 19 | 22 | 25 | 45 at the end of the series Classification: Swordsman, possibly Russian, potentially geek Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Weapon mastery, Superhuman physical characteristics, Russian physical characteristics, Superb Swordsmanship, Accelerated Development, Exceptional Willpower, Martial Arts, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to harm ghosts), Extrasensory Perception, Minor Fire Manipulation with techniques, Air Manipulation with sword slashes | Resistance to Pain, Poisons, Mind Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation |-|Post-training in K'un-Lun=All previous abilities in addition too, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification|Healing Negation with Pressure Points, Acupuncture (Able to fracture opponent's bones with finger touches), Analytical Prediction, Soul Manipulation (Able to slice through very souls), Blood Manipulation with Acupuncture, Durability Negation with certain attacks, Illusion Creation (Able to summon Asura with power of his spirit) | Resistance to Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Withstood attempts of freeze and incinerate his body from inside) |-|Post-training in Shambala=All previous abilities in addition too, Weather Manipulation (Summoned thunderstorm mentally), Electricity Manipulation with certain attacks, Self-Sustenance (Type-1), Damage Reduction, Minor Power Bestowal (Can make others stronger by giving them "piece" of his own incredible strength) | Resistance to Extreme temperatures (Survived temperature equal to that of Earth's core) and Biological Manipulation |-|Divine Swordsman=All previous abilities in addition too, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, restored himself after being destroyed on subatomic level), Advanced Matter Manipulation (Can restructure objects on subatomic level), Physics Manipulation (Can manipulate four fundamental forces of universe), Telepathy, Telekinesis (via gravity manipulation), Creation (Created several hundreds swords in air and charged them), Duplication Attack Potency: Large Town level (Casually defeated Alexandr Bogachev and created crater of this size, becomes stronger thanks to grueling workouts. It was said about him that he could effortlessly destroy a city block with air slash) | Island level+ (Superior to Roronoa Zoro in all parameters. Can fight Poroshenko, who stomped several islands with his blows), likely far higher (Harmed Putin), Large Island level with Asura (Thrice stronger than his base) | At least Large Planet level (Casually splitted Earth in half. Fought Bogachev to standstill, who even busted brown dwarf and several planets), higher with Asura | Large Star level (Comparable to Anonim Pain with Mjolnir, who destroyed planet far bigger than the Sun), higher with Asura, Solar System level with One-Hundred-Sword Style (One hundred times stronger. Yes, he usually uses only one sword), possibly High Multiverse level+ with Bankai (Should be comparable to Ichigo Kurosaki), ignores conventional durability with Galaxy Splitter Speed: [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Jaech%C3%B6ndaeseong/Base_Ali_blitzed_bullet Massively Hypersonic+], At least Sub-Relativistic after training (Muslim Chorshanbiev noted, that his speed increased by at least five times) | Relativistic+ (Scarcely blitzed Samurai Jack, who dodged sunlight. Deflected lasers with sword. Should be comparable, if not superior to Poroshenko, whose speed is described as "near the speed of light") | Relativistic+, possibly FTL (Said to be much faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Deflected a Million Sword Slashes of Alexei Eliseev and both moved under a "one trillionth of second". Scarcely blitzed Anonim Pain, who fought with Zelenski, who is comparable to Putin), higher with One-Hundred-Sword-Style Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted buildings easily. Comparable to Rostislav Klepikov) | Class P (Lifted massive chunk of mountain with air slash) | At least Class Y (Wrestled evenly with Bogachev) | Class Y, possibly Stellar (Grew to be dozens times physically stronger than before, even said he could withhold Solar mass) Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Island Class+, likely far higher, Large Island Class with Asura | At least Large Planet Class, higher with Asura | Large Star Class, higher with Asura, Solar System Class with One-Hundred-Sword Style, possibly High Multiverse Class+ with Bankai Durability: Large Town level (Withstood powerful blows of bloodlusted Alexandr Bogachev, both of them created immense crater during their battle) | Island level+, likely far higher (Scaling from his Attack Potency. Withstood powerful kick from Poroshenko), Large Island level with Asura (Thrice more durable than his base) | At least Large Planet level (Took extremely powerful blows from Bogachev that busted entire planet almost immediately), higher with Asura | Large Star level (Scaling from his Attack Potency. Stopped Anonim Pain's Mjolnir with swords, what is also needed high durability of his own body), higher with Asura, Solar System level with One-Hundred-Sword Style, possibly High Multiverse level+ with Bankai Stamina: Extremely High (Capable of exhausting himself with strong trainings for months on end. Fought against millions of samurais for ten days. Held entire mountain on his shoulders for an incredibly long period of time without a drop of sweat) | Likely Infinite with One-Hundred-Sword Style Range: Hundreds of meters with techniques and air slashes, possibly up to multiversal with Bankai Standard Equipment: One sword, sometimes three swords, tuxedo or kimono. Intelligence: Incredibly High (Able to thoroughly explain the cosmological structure of DC Omniverse) Weaknesses: Don't exist at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: All of Roronoa Zoro's techniques. Demon Cut (デモニック・カット): Ali makes a wide swing with two swords in opposite directions, that is accompanied by powerful air slashes capable of cutting whole city blocks. Snake Bite (蛇の咬傷): He makes two parallel vertical slashes with blades that cut all sorts of objects at a 180-degree angle. He used this technique to effortlessly stomp Vagif Abdullaev. (I'm incredibly lazy to continue this) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2